The Temp!/References
* This is the first appearance of Jorgen von Strangle and Fairy World. ** It is interesting to note that Cosmo and Wanda act as if they have never met Jorgen before, yet later flashback episodes reveal they have known Jorgen for thousands of years. **Jorgen's Wand looks slightly different in this appearance than in does in future appearances. * This is also the debut appearance of Santa Claus in The Fairly OddParents! series. * This is the first Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode in which Vicky, Mr. Turner, and Mrs. Turner do not appear. * This is the last episode that Mary Kay Bergman voiced Timmy that aired while she was still alive, the next episode was aired a month and twenty days after her suicidal death on November 11, 1999. The last four episodes were aired posthumously. * This is the third episode with an animated title card. * The first name Jeff calls Timmy is "Jimmy", which is ironic, considering that in the first Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, everyone (besides Cindy and Libby) in Retroville thought that Timmy was Jimmy. ** Jeff the Elf also calls Timmy "Butchy", probably as in Butch Hartman, the creator of the series. * The background music cue that played when Jeff gave Timmy a shovel and pail when he wished to go to the beach would be a common background music cue used in various episodes of ChalkZone, first appearing in "Rudy's Story". Both shows are produced by Frederator Studios, began as shorts on Oh Yeah! Cartoons, and have Guy Moon as composers. *It's unknown why Timmy just didn't wish for a bigger water gun to put out the fire with. *Jeff the Elf forgetting Timmy's name. *Right before Wanda shows Cosmo and Wanda's fairy license, Wanda says, "As you can see, ours are due to expire." However, when they are shown, there is no proof of this on the card. *Cosmo and Wanda both call it the "Godparent Academy", but it is actually called, "The Fairy Academy". *Santa is magical in this appearance, but in Christmas Everyday!, it is revealed that he is powerless until December 24. A similar error occurs in Merry Wishmas and A Fairly Odd Christmas. *When Jeff puts down the glass with the milkshake, the drink is shown moving, suggesting that the glass is clear, but the straw doesn't appear in the drink, suggesting that it's not clear. :Jorgen: Welcome to the Fairy Academy. I am drill sergeant Jorgen Von Strangle, and these are my muscles. (Jorgen started flexing to show huge muscles on his body including his chin) :Cosmo: I really should start working out. ---- :Wanda: Well then, where's your magic wand? :Jorgen: Too girly! I have this now. [Use his wand] Any more questions? :All Fairies: [shakes his head] ---- :Jorgen: As a reward for doing so well, you get to do push-ups! :Cosmo: That doesn't sound so bad! :Jorgen: 18,000,000, NOW! :Cosmo and Wanda: 1, 2, 3, 4... ---- :Cosmo and Wanda: with biceps 10,000,001, 10,000,002... :Cosmo: My Timmy-senses are tingling! Something's wrong with Timmy! :Jorgen: Where do you fairies think you are going?! :Cosmo: Sorry, but Timmy always comes first! Jorgen over :Jorgen: Aaaaahh! Category:References Category:Episodes Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons Category:Trivia